


The Boy Next Door

by Thy_Undertaker



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I REGRET NOTHING, I got the idea from somewhere else, I'm making this a 4 part fanfic, M/M, Mostly Fluff, One chapter of lemony goodness, Tumblr Fic, but the writing is all me, it is still fluffy though, probs chapter 4, source listed in bottom, the lemon at the end of the story is just kinda the cherry on top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4627806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thy_Undertaker/pseuds/Thy_Undertaker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren are next door neighbors and Levi can hear everything that happens next door, but when it all suddenly stops and things spiral downhill, he finally feels the need to intervene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this was not an original idea but I got the idea from a tumblr post. I have listed the source underneath.... no peeking or it will spoil it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its characters. This is simply a fanfic written for the pure pleasure and satisfaction of seeing Levi and Eren together.

I huff and rolled over in my bed, thoroughly annoyed by the sounds of laughter and music via the two idiots next door. It had been like this ever since I moved in. My neighbor, Eren, lived with his girlfriend and I could hear everything that happened in the next room. Every. Single. Thing. For the past 7 months or so. IIt really grated on my nerves. The dancing, laughter, the sounds of their voices, even their bed moving at night. It refuses to let me sleep each and every night. There was always something.

  
\--

  
I am just heading out for work and I turn around to lock my door when suddenly the one next to me opens, revealing the little shit. He smiles his bright and careless smile.

  
“Good morning, Levi.” He greets me, as cheerful as ever.

  
“Tch. Keep your music down.” Is all I reply before turning to leave. He almost looks a little embarrassed for a moment but, as always, he rebounded with a smile. I didn’t even have to look to know.  
“Sorry!”

  
\--

  
Restless night after restless night. I turn in my bed and sigh. Tonight it was the bed creaking relentlessly. Would it ever end?

  
\--

  
I hear a knock on my door and answer it to find a sheepish looking Eren grinning brightly at me. “Do you have some milk I can borrow, by chance? I forgot to go out and get some.”

  
“Tch, stupid brat. Wait a moment.” I fetch the milk and return, his smile brightens.

  
“Ah, thanks, Levi! I owe you one!” He tells me cheerfully before pivoting around and heading back into his apartment.

  
“Tch. Get a new bed frame.” I told his back as I close the door behind me, rolling my eyes. What a dumb kid.

  
\--

  
But then one night, the sounds changed completely. I no longer heard the laughter, the music, the joyful tones, or the bed creaking. It was silent. Eerily so. Somehow, the silence was louder than those noises ever were.

  
I was so convinced that I would get a restful night’s sleep if only the noises stopped. Was I ever wrong.

  
\--

  
The nights continued like this and the usual cheery and bright Eren did not surface. I hadn’t seen the kid all weird which was unusual. He usually went on a morning walk at the same time I left for work.

  
\--

  
Things did not seem to go back to normal until almost two weeks after the noises had completely ceased. Except something was horribly wrong. The brat did not smile at me the way he usually did. There was no joy, no effortless grin, no Eren. Not really. His eyes seemed to resemble mine with their sleepless shadows, his grim expression reflecting the obvious storm inside. Now, he greeted me with a mumbled ‘Good Morning’ and then went on his way. Somehow, this bothered me more than anything else.

  
\--  
I got up at a knock on my door. Eren stood behind it, looking as blue and crestfallen as he had since that day. He looked up at me and faked a smile. “I seem to have forgotten to buy cooking oil, can I borrow some?” He asked. He sounded as tired as he looked.  
“Sure.” I agree and a part of me can’t bring myself to scoff as I usually did. He looked so… beat.

  
\--

  
It had been nearly three months since the noises since and I had yet to see the kid smile his real smile since. On occasion he would fake the cheesiest smile. Everytime I saw him and his faked smile, I felt an indescribably sharp ache in my breast. I don’t know why, but it felt wrong and it plagued my dreams.

  
\--

  
I am sitting at my desk, filling out various paperwork for work when I hear a loud thump from next door in the kid’s apartment. My heart picks up in my chest. What was that noise? Before I’m even aware of it, my feet are carrying me out of my apartment door.

  
\--

  
“Eren! Let me in!” I call through the door for what seems like the millionth time in the past ten minutes. By this point, I am panicking. I don’t know what it is or why I feel this way but something about that thud had been sickening and worrisome. “Eren!” I shout again and finally I hear the click of a lock.

  
\--

  
I look over the kid. He looks frumpy and his clothes are wrinkled; it is obvious he hasn’t shaved in a few days. There is a tear in his jeans and I can just barely see a thin trail of blood as it trickles into his torn pant leg. In that moment I can’t think of anything beyond the fake smile that plagued my dreams these past few months. I give him my signature glare but it quickly softens.

  
“L-levi? What are you doing here?” He asks me. I realize there are tears in his eyes.

  
I don’t know why I am about to do what I do. I can’t think of a logical reason. i just react instinctively to the sight before me and reach my arms out, pulling him close.

  
“I think it’s about time you smiled again.” I whisper into his hair.

  
In exchange, he clutches at my shirt and hot, warm tears spill down his cheeks and into my shirt.

  
“Please, smile again.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi has finally said something to Eren, but how will things turn out afterwards?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have decided to make this into a short 4 chapter story. I have Already completed these chapters and will post the remaining chapters over the next couple of days.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its characters. This is simply a fanfic written for the pure pleasure and satisfaction of seeing Levi and Eren together.

I lean back on the headboard and sigh, my gaze travelling over the sight beside me. After he had fallen into my arms, sobbing. We had ended up sitting on his bed and him telling me everything that happened. Soon after, he had fallen asleep. 

So now, here I sat watching him sleep beside me. His light brown hair fell gently around his head, his face looked so peaceful. He appeared to be sleeping well. My mind drifted as I watched him sleep. He had been through hell these past few months. 

According to what he’d told me, him and his ex-girlfriend had been dating for nearly three years when suddenly she became pregnant… The kid wasn’t his. He’d come to learn that she had been seeing someone on the side for months and suddenly just dropped Eren like he was nothing. I finally understood why now. If something like that had happened to me, I wouldn’t have been able to smile either.

It wasn’t long before I could feel sleep drag at my eyelids and, for the first time in almost a year, I fell into a deep and fitful sleep.

\--

I awoke the next morning with a sigh and the first thing I see is Eren’s face, inches before my own. It takes me a moment to remember what happened, where I was, the way mine and Eren’s limbs were tangled together. He was clutching my shirt again in his sleep as if he were holding on for dear life. My gaze was soft as I continued to watch him sleep.  
Why was I here? Why did I do what I had done? 

I wasn’t sure. It was out of character. I shouldn’t care what happened to this boy… I didn’t care what happened to this boy… Who was I kidding? That was a lie. If I hadn’t cared then I wouldn’t be tangled with him limb for limb in his bed. Somehow, these thoughts began pissing me off but I really didn’t want to move. I sighed gently, my breath causing his chocolate brown strands to flutter around. The mere sight made me want to lean forward and-

“Uh?” It was a confused little groan and my eyes widen a bit as his large turquoise orbs blink open groggily and stare at me. As if the memories suddenly came flooding back to him he realized we were practically wrapped around each other and his face turned a bright crimson as he quickly leaped away, only succeeding in toppling over the edge of the bed and pulling me with him. 

“I think I should start calling you a monkey, brat.” I mumble as I pick myself off of the floor and disentangling myself from him. I sigh and run my hands through my raven black hair. Tch. He acted like we had woken up naked but that was hardly the case. For the record, we were both fully clothed.

“I-I’m sorry!” He apologized quickly, his ears turning bright red as he apologized. For some reason I felt a pull in my gut at this. Fuck. I’d never gotten this close to this shitty little brat before but something about him jumbled my thoughts and made me feel something other than annoyance… Sure, I was annoyed all the same… but under that annoyance another emotion lay hidden, waiting to pounce. 

“Tch. You should be. Go take a shower, brat, I’m going home.” Is all I say before turning and making my way across his apartment to the front door.

“Levi…” His voice causes me to stop in my tracks and I look back at him over my shoulder, eyebrow raised in an inquiring manner. “Thank you for not leaving me.” His words were so sincere and… that smile. It was almost the same as before. His green pools were soft and lit up his entire face just a little. I found my breath catching in my throat and I gave an awkward cough, turning around.

“Anytime.” I blurted before finally leaving the brat. Oh my god. That brat would be the end of me.

\--

The time seemed to pass slowly from there on out. For some reason, those eyes and that smiled seemed to follow me everywhere. They infected my thoughts and festered in dreams I never thought I would have about that brat. Dreams so personal and dirty that it was almost embarrassing just to think about.

It was about two weeks after we woke up besides one another when I heard a knock on my door, opening it and experiencing a strong sense of deja vu at the smile just beyond it. It was back. That bright, sweet smile that I had longed to see for months on end. It was finally back and it stirred something inside of me.

“Did you forget your cooking oil again?” The words escape me before he can get a word in and he lets out a sweet chuckle, blushing fiercly at my words. He scratches the back of his neck.

“No, actually… I was wondering if you’d like to join me for dinner? I made wayy too much food for one so I figured hey, why not invite you since I kind of owe you and… so…. yeah…” He replied, He stumbled through his words, obviously flustered but never taking his gaze from mine. “T-that is, only if you want to!” He adds. He actually looked kind of scared and I couldn’t help but chuckle quietly to myself.

“It better be good.” Is all I say and it takes every ounce of willpower I have to hold back a small smile. Every once.   
His face seems to brighten and his smile widens. “Absolutely! Come over when you’re ready, its already finished.” With that, the brat waved at me and returned to his apartment. I ran my hand through my hair. I had a feeling about this, but I couldn’t tell whether or not it was good or bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please drop me some kudos or a comment, I always appreciate constructive criticism or my readers' thoughts on my writing!
> 
> Also, I have recently fallen in love with the idea of a reincarnation modern AU with these two and I have one planned for the very near future, in fact I've already started writing it and I'm excited! It is going to be much longer and more detailed than this sweet little baby I'm in the middle of :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi goes to Eren’s for dinner and is finding it hard to control not only his thoughts, but his actions as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its characters. This is simply a fanfic written for the pure pleasure and satisfaction of seeing Levi and Eren together.

After a quick shower for the purpose of cleanliness I found myself standing in front of his door, pinching the bridge of my nose as the dreams from the past two weeks swirled through my mind. Oh god, they were so embarrassing. I had envisioned kissing Eren (among other things) way more than any neighbor, or any guys, should imagine. I took a deep breath. You’ve got this, Levi. You can keep control of yourself. You can-

“Oh, Levi, you came! I’m glad, there is no way I can eat all of this pasta myself.” I found myself staring into his big green eyes, looking down at that beautifully vibrant smile.

“Tch. Maybe you shouldn’t make so much then.” I scold as I step into the apartment. I glance around at it. It is very basic with a kitchen, adjoining bedroom and bathroom, but no personal touches.

I found that a little strange, didn’t most normal people have pictures lying about? I didn’t have any simply because there was no one I was close to. But I also knew that wasn’t typical for most people. I shake off the thoughts. At least it was decently clean and organized, something I hadn’t been expecting from this brat in the least. 

He shrugged off the comment. “Oh well. At least now you don’t have to make dinner.” He pointed out. I just scoffed and sat in the chair he led me too. He had made spaghetti and it looked pretty good. “Do you drink wine?” Eren asks, looking back at me.

“With spaghetti I do.” I say matter-of-factly. I decided the two things complimented each other nicely. He pours us each a glass and I sip on it. It is decent enough, better than I had expected. 

The meal tasted delicious, the wine was a nice addition, and the conversation wasn’t bad either throughout dinner. I honestly couldn’t remember the last time I enjoyed myself so much. It’d been at least a year since I’d gone out to dinner with anyone so it was a nice change of pace.

“So, what do you do for a living?” He asks out of the blue and I pause. For work? 

“I’m a novelist. Nothing huge, just a small-time writer.” I admit, although that was a bit of an underexxageration. My works were actually quite popular, but I write under a false name. Don’t ask me why I choose to live in this shitty, run-down place.

“Really?! That’s amazing! Wow, I admit I would have never guessed with how you leave so early everyday! I figured you were a businessman or something.” He admits. His expression… His words… His smile… They are all so bright and genuine, it is like peering at the sun. You want to look but you know that you shouldn’t. Just by looking I could feel my self-control slowly slipping out of my grasp and it was no easy feat to carefully reign it back in. The last thing I wanted was to do something stupid and brash and embarrass myself. 

I shrug it off, attempting to keep myself a blank slate as usual but I could feel my mask slowly slipping. I didn’t revel in the feeling. It made me feel almost vulnerable. Exposed even.

“It’s not that big of a deal.” Is all I say with a sigh and from there he begins rambling on, going off on all sorts of tangents. It is so cute that it takes all of my willpower not to kiss him. 

After dinner, we clean up and he suggests watching a movie. I know I shouldn’t, but I think the wine has impaired my judgement. I agree. Oh god, why did I agree. 

When we sit on the couch to watch the movie, I am determined to remain far from him. I try to resist the temptation to glance at him. The temptation to reach over and find out if his hair is really as soft as it looks. Really, my own thoughts and incapabilities are starting to really piss me off at this point. I’m not sure I can make it through a movie.

It’s about halfway through the film when finally Eren says something.

“Levi?” He asks, his voice is quiet and nearly inaudible.

“What is it, brat?” I ask, refusing to look at him. I don’t think he’s looking at me either which helps.

“Why did you knock on my door that day?” He asks and I curse at myself a little. What should I say? Me, the ever calm and collected Levi was loosing his shit over some kid who was ten years younger than him. I seemed to be making a habit of it these days.

“Dunno.” I reply with a sigh.

“That’s bullshit.”

“No it’s not.” I can feel his gaze on me.

No. Don’t look at me.

“Normal neighbors don’t frantically pound on their neighbor’s door for ten minutes and then spend the night with them. Why did you do it?”

Shit I feel like I’m being interrogated. My heart is racing in my chest and my breathing grows ragged. 

“Fuck it.” I mutter to myself.

“Huh?” He leans in to hear my words and I take advantage of his proximity. Without giving it another thought I grab the back of his head and bring our lips together into a single, sweet kiss. 

His lips tasted even better than I imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for reading my work, tomorrow I will be posting the very last chapter of The Boy Next Door!


	4. The Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi can no longer control himself with Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Most of this chapter is a lemon, however I will place indicators for the start and end of the lemon so that you can choose not to read it but still enjoy the ending which is complete shit but hey, I tried xD
> 
> Also, this is honestly my first lemon so it probably isn't that good.

I am surprised that I am the first to break the kiss, it was so sweet.

“L-Lev-” He begins but I silence him with a second kiss, as sweet as the first.

“That’s why, you idiot.” I whisper quietly and I can feel the shiver of pleasure roll down Eren’s back from my breath on his ear and he reaches out and clutches my shirt with his hands, I pull him into an embrace similar to our first. Too similar, I realize, as warm tears soak the fabric of my shirt. “Why are you crying?” I asked, shocked. He hadn’t resisted, so why was he crying?

“I… I’m just… so happy…” He admits, sniffling and looking up at me with those big green eyes. That’s all it takes.

* * *

**BEGINNING OF LEMON- SKIP TO NEXT LINE IF YOU DON’T WANT TO READ IT, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

Instantly, I bring our lips crashing together. This kiss is completely different from the last two, however. It is so different. It is filled with need, desire, want, passion. Whatever word you will for it.

I run my tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance which is granted and we fight for dominance. It wasn’t much of a fight and before long I am exploring every crevice of his mouth.

I run my hands up into his shirt, pushing him down to the couch beneath me and straddling him as I explore his body with my hands. His stomach, his chest, an experimental flick of the nipple. He moans loudly into my mouth at that, sending me deeper into my frenzy.

We part, panting, and I strip him of his shirt within seconds. Mine quickly follows suit and we continued to explore each other. I love the feel of his tender flesh beneath me. Every single nerve ending feels like it is on fire. Every touch sends signals of arousal through me.

I pepper him with kisses, my trail traveling from his cheek, his jaw, his neck. I nip at it a little and am rewarded with a sweet moan of pleasure. I continue further until my mouth finds one of the buds on his chest and he arches his back as I nibble it, moaning.

“L...Levi….” He moans as I slip my hand into his waistband, my fingertips gently caressing the sensitive flesh there. I can practically feel him shuddering beneath me with anticipation. I kiss down to his waistband from his nipple, kissing along his hips, his thighs, his calves, as I slowly pull down his pants until they are stripped from his body completely. I gently kiss his throbbing member through the boxers he wears and he lets out a long moan of pleasure.

“Eren…” I can’t help but whisper quietly, peppering his hips with kisses, stripping him of his boxers. His member immediately stands at attention, a drop of precum on the tip already.

I gently lick it from base to tip, cleaning it with a kiss. His fingers thread through my hair and his breathing changes. I continue to tease him, licking and kissing until it is obvious he won’t last much longer. I reach up for a kiss and am greeted eagerly.

“Levi, please.” He moans into my mouth.

“Please, what?” I smirk at him. He needs to ask for it. I want to hear him beg me for it.

“Fuck me already, dammit. Please, Levi.” He turns red as a tomato and covers his face, attempting to cross his legs. It is obvious that saying those words were embarrassing to him. But fuck, was it cute.

I pull his hands out of his face with my own and kiss him again. “Don’t cover your face.” I whisper to him, nibbling gently on his ears. He shudders and nods, his face still as red as ever.

I know better than to just enter him. It is obvious he hasn’t ever done it with a guy before so I wet one of my fingers with my saliva and prod his entrance. My efforts are awarded with a gasp of surprise, his hands tightening on my back and pulling me closer.

My arm is sandwiched between us as I insert a second finger and begin to pump them in him gently. It doesn’t take either of us long to grow tired of this. His moans of pleasure. His gasps of surprise. Every damn time he moans out my name I get pushed a little closer.

Finally I can’t wait any longer and neither can he.

“I’m going in Eren.” I whisper, positioning myself at his entrance and gently leaning my hips forward, pushing my throbbing member into him slowly and carefully. His hands rake at my back and tears form in the corners of his wide eyes as he adjusts to this new size. I lean forward and gently kiss away the moisture in his eyes.

“Are you okay, Eren?” I ask and he nods. My back stings where his nails drew blood, but somehow it only adds to the pleasure I am feeling. “Relax, Eren.” I whisper. As soon as he stops clenching me so hard I gently begin to move inside of him and am rewarded greatly. He moans my name and I soon begin to pick up my pace.

By this point, Eren is writhing beneath me as I pump in and out of him, my arms are supporting myself on the couch arm and keeping me covering just above him. I can feel the end fast approaching and I can tell he is just as close as I am.

"Cum for me, Eren.” I whisper into his ear and that’s all it takes. He shudders and releases all over our stomachs. I am just behind him as I thrust in one last time with a load moan of pleasure, releasing my seed before collapsing. My breathing is heavy and ragged. I haven’t made love this passionately in… well… never. It was the best I’d ever had, simply because it was with him

* * *

  **END OF LEMON**

I sighed, cuddling the now fully-dressed Eren in his bed. We were both exhausted but I had insisted on us cleaning up before we passed out.

“What are you thinking?” Eren whispers groggily. I could tell he would not be able to stay awake much longer and sleep sounded pretty good right now myself.

“I don’t know.” I mumble quietly into his neck. I can practically hear him smiling.

“Liar.”

“I know.”

“Levi, I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And with that, the two of us remained wrapped in our own blissful euphoria inside of each others arms and I swear, nothing had ever felt more perfect or right than that moment.

Who knew that only a single smile could change my entire world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has read this work, it is my first publication on this site! 
> 
> Also, I apologize for any errors, I absolutely cannot stand reading my own work so I don't proofread it(oops I know I should) after writing, I should probably get an editor or something x)
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and if you are into reincarnation fanfics of these two, look forward to one from me!

**Author's Note:**

> source -->  
> http://ladiieschoice.tumblr.com/post/124416909010/ok-but-a-your-apartment-is-next-toabove-mine-and


End file.
